¡Pobrecito!
by Vaviacya
Summary: Lovino has always secretly loved whenever Antonio called him 'pobrecito', ever since he could remember. :Short and sweet Spamano oneshots: Open for requests!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: When my sister, who's fluent in Spanish, still lived with me, she used to call me 'pobrecita' whenever I got hurt or anything like that. I started to miss her calling me that, so I decided to make these series of short fluffy Spamano oneshots. Feel free to request any ideas you may have! ^^ Chibi and older Lovino allowed~. Romance, friendship, ect. is also loved~!  
_

_If I get enough reviews on this first chapter, I'll upload the second one today. ^-^_

* * *

Age: 5

Lovino's breath hitched slightly with worried anxiety as he stared at Antonio's bedroom door, and he began to wonder if he should do this at all. He quickly glanced behind him into the dark hallway fearfully.

What if the monster was lurking in those dark shadows? And no one could protect him? And then, he would be dragged off into the night, and no one would ever see him again...!

Lovino whimpered, raising a shaky hand to slowly turn the knob of the door. His heart nearly skipped a beat in gratitude – the door wasn't locked. But still... Should he really go in?

Antonio might be mad. Really mad, actually. Lovino quickly removed his hand from the handle. He didn't know what time it was. It was dark as night could possibly be, and all of its hidden creatures were out at this time, he knew. He wasn't supposed to be awake right now. They might kidnap him for not being asleep.

Lovino took a step back. It would be better if he didn't, after all...

Suddenly, the floorboard beneath his foot creaked, and he shrieked. He clamped a hand over his mouth tightly, his eyes huge in terror. Then, without a second thought, he opened Antonio's room door, getting in as fast as he could.

Inside Antonio's bedroom was calm. Soft winds rustled the curtains, and a candle burned strongly on the nightstand. Lovino let out a long breath of relief when he saw Antonio, sound asleep in his bed. His green eyes closed, the slow, yet steady rise and fall of his chest with each breath... He looked so relaxed.

In a way, that too calmed Lovino. He took a few timid paces toward him, swallowing hard with sudden uncertainty.

What if Antonio woke up and saw him? How angry would he be that Lovino had snuck into his room without his permission?

Heart pounding loudly, Lovino briefly considered just leaving. But then he remembered the monsters. He shook his head. No. He wouldn't let those get to him. He would be safer here, with Antonio, then he would be in his own room.

"S-Spain...?" Lovino said softly, feeling his knees begin to shake. "Spain...?"

He approached him a little closer, with a quiet, "Spain... W-wake up, damn it..."

Lovino knew he'd have to speak louder. But what if the evil creatures heard him? What if they got to him before Antonio could even wake up?

"S-Spain..." He tried again. "D-damn it, w-wake up...!" His voice was a feeble whisper as he said, "D-don't let them g-get me..."

Then Antonio woke up. He stirred slightly, before yawning. Lovino stepped back nervously. He was going to be mad for sure...!

Antonio sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Lovino...?" He asked grogily. "Ah... What do you need?" He then smiled tiredly, shifting to sit at the edge of his bed.

"S-Spain... I..." Lovino suddenly found himself unable to find his words. "I-I..."

"Lovi?" Antonio frowned a little. "What's wrong?" He glanced to the time. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I-I h-had..." Lovino whispered hoarsely. "I..."

Antonio reached over to the younger child, scooping him up into his arms. He beamed to him, tucking a stray lock of hair from Lovino's forehead. "Tell me, my Lovi. What is wrong?"

"I had... a-a bad dream..." Lovino mumbled, looking down.

"Oh, I see." Antonio nodded. "So you wanted to come sleep with Boss~?" He laughed lightly.

"N-no!" He protested. "I just...! I...!"

"Shh, shh... I was joking, Lovinito." Antonio hummed to himself, stroking his hair gently. "You're alright... You're alright."

Lovino shivered, rubbing his arms at the sudden chill. "Don't call me that..."

Antonio's eyebrows knitted together worriedly. "Oh... Lovi, you're trembling..."

He reached behind him, grabbing for a comfy blanket, which he didn't hesitate to tuck around Lovino. The boy found himself leaning against Antonio's chest, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't tell which he was feeling more – scared, or embarrassed.

"You poor thing..." Antonio said softly, holding him close. "My pobrecito..."

Lovino's eyes opened suddenly. "Wh-what...?"

But his voice was too quiet, and Antonio didn't hear him.

Lovino bit his lip. What was he just called? He wasn't sure, but for some reason, it sounded... Sweet. Lovely. Beautiful.

And, for some reason, when that single word had left Antonio's lips, he knew that he was going to care for him always. Lovino felt his heart flutter, but he forced a weak, yet noticeable scowl.

Antonio continued his humming, which Lovino instantly recognized to be an old Spanish lullaby that he would hear him singing around the house from time to time. Even though Lovino insisted that he despised the song and its sappy lyrics, he would always find himself listening as Antonio sang it. Although Lovino didn't know what it meant completely, the words sought comfort inside of him, and it made him feel warm inside.

Lovino wanted desperately for Antonio to sing it now, not just hum its tune, but there was no way he was going to ask for him to do that.

And then, as if he had read his mind, Antonio began singing the song from the very beginning, his voice soft and soothing. Lovino let his eyes close once more. Antonio had the best singing voice of everyone he knew. It was clear and confident, yet relaxing at the same time. His lisp gave the song the perfect tone, and Lovino had to admit he loved the way each letter sounded crisp from his lips.

Antonio felt the younger begin to calm in his arms, and as he continued the sad, yet beautiful melody, he wondered if he had fallen asleep.

Lovino tried to recall what his nightmare had been about. He was unable to recall the details, for the Antonio's song was blurring his scary memories, and replacing them with old, fond memories of the first times he had ever heard it.

The song ended, and Lovino yawned quietly. As Antonio cradled him closer to his chest, Lovino nestled against him tiredly.

"Better?" Antonio murmured, as to not disturb Lovino. He felt him nod against his shoulder slowly, and Antonio smiled to himself. "Good..."

Very carefully, Antonio laid down beside Lovino, pulling the blanket over the both of them. He closed his eyes, his arm wrapping around Lovi protectively.

"I've got you, Lovi." He whispered, touching his lips to Lovino's forehead in a fond kiss. "Don't worry."

Too drained of energy to respond, Lovino just nodded again. Antonio's smile broadened. "Te amo, Lovi."

Lovino's eyes opened, his eyes blurry. "D-does that mean...?"

Antonio just smiled, and Lovino knew the answer. His cheeks blushed slightly, and he gripped onto Antonio's shirt tightly, his silent beg for him to never leave.

But Antonio knew he never would.


	2. Chapter 2

Age: 7

"Spain! Watch me!" Lovino yelled from the base of the tree he was standing by. "I'm gonna climb it!"

With a little jump, Lovino grasped onto a somewhat flimsy looking branch, and with a small 'oof', he managed to perch himself atop it. "Look!"

"Lovino!" Antonio gasped, his eyes widening as he hurried over to the child. "Get down from there! There could be thorns!"

"I'm fine!" Lovino stuck out his tongue. "Gosh! I can do this!"

With that, he reached for another tree limp. An outward sticking branch caught on his t-shirt, ripping it slightly.

"Lovino, come down, now!" Antonio placed the basket of tomatoes down, looking up worriedly. "You're going to get hurt!" He outstretched his hands, but Lovino ignored him. "No! Lemme do what I want from time to time, eh? Damn jerk!"

"If you don't come down right now," Antonio began threatening. "You won't help with picking the tomatoes anymore."

Lovino glanced down to Antonio, glaring. "You can't say that!"

"Yes, I can." Antonio said firmly. "Now get down from there this instant."

For a moment, Lovino didn't move, and Antonio began to wonder if he had decided against his elder's orders. But, after another second, Lovino jumped down from the tree. He landed on his feet, and, looking up with a furious scowl, he spat, "See? I'm fine."

"You wouldn't have been if you didn't do as I said!" Antonio frowned. "When will you start listening to me?"

"Maybe when you start letting me do what _I_ want to do." Lovino kicked at the ground, dirtying his new shoes.

Antonio sighed to himself, retrieving his almost-forgotten basket of tomatoes. "Come along, now, Lovi. We don't have much more time before the sun does down." He squinted as he glanced down the horizon. "Let's finish up here, and go in for dinner, alright?"

"Whatever." Lovino's hands tucked themselves into his pockets.

"Let's head down there," Antonio suggested, pointing to an area down a small path leading from the house. "The tomatoes over there are ready to be picked."

"Fine."

Lovino trailed behind Antonio, who absently listened to Antonio as he sung a happy tune to himself. Lovino scorned. "Can you shut up? That song is so stupid."

"Eh?" Antonio glanced over his shoulder. "How come, Lovi? I thought you liked it!"

"Well, I don't." Lovino made a face. "It's weird."

"Maybe you're only saying that because you don't know the lyrics," Antonio tried. "Once we get your Spanish lessons going again, you'll understand."

"Peh. Don't count on it."

Antonio sighed to himself, placing the tomatoes down once more near a bushel of ripe tomatoes. When did Lovino become so stubborn like this? Surely it wasn't normal for a boy this age. Antonio began to dread ten years from now.

As Antonio and Lovino began picking for the best looking tomatoes, Antonio's mind began to wander. Of course, it wasn't Lovino's fault that he was stuck with Antonio. It was a deal, after all. Ah... He frowned. He didn't like the way that sounded.

But he just wished that Lovino could see all that he was really doing for him. He had given him a home, his own room, nice clothes, fine foods, and all the privileges a boy his age needed. However... It just didn't seem like it was enough for Lovino.

What more could he possibly want from him? Antonio swallowed with difficulty, sitting upright. He wiped his forehead tiredly. Although sundown was approaching, even Spanish nights could be hot.

Ten minutes later, Antonio decided that they had picked enough tomatoes for now. He stood up, with a, "Ready to go, Lovi?"

Lovino shrugged, standing. Antonio noticed just how dirty his clothes had gotten from crawling under bushes to retrieve his precious fruits.

Antonio and Lovino began walking back to the house, and Lovino seemed in a noticeably better mood. Even if it was just slightly. He had a little skip to his walk, and even though he didn't look at Antonio, he seemed a little happier.

Antonio smiled. _It's probably this fresh air,_ He thought to himself. _It's so nice out here..._

They arrived at the patio, where Antonio placed the full basket of bright red tomatoes on the table. But just before he opened the back door, he suddenly exclaimed, "Ah! I forgot my hat!"

Lovino's eyebrows arched. "Wow. You're stupid."

"I need to go find it before the sun goes down!" Antonio wailed fearfully. "Otherwise it'll be too dark!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Can you help me, Lovi?" Antonio turned to him, his eyes pleading. "Pretty, pretty please?"

"Ugh... Fine, fine, damn it!" Lovino glared, and began walking from the patio. "Come on, moron."

"Right, right..."

They spent the next fifteen minutes searching for Antonio's hat with no luck. Antonio was growing anxious. If it rained tonight – as it usually did around this time of year – the hat would be ruined.

"Hey. There."

Antonio's head snapped up to see Lovino pointing dully at the tree he had attempted to climb just under an hour ago. And, resting at the trunk of it, lay the straw hat.

"Ah! Wonderful! Thank you so much, Lovi!" Antonio hurried over to it, picking it up. "I owe you one!"

"Shut up." Lovino turned with a shrug. "Let's just get back already. Idiot."

Antonio just laughed, rustling his hair playfully. "Sure."

Suddenly, Lovino stopped in his tracks. Antonio paused, watching as Lovi stared down the path.

"... Something wrong?"

"Can I race you?" Lovino asked, nodding in the direction of the house. "Whoever loses has to do dishes!" His eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Uh..." Antonio's head tilted. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because. You don't let me do anything, and I want to show you that I'm strong enough." He stated proudly. "I bet I could beat you in a race!"

"Hm... I guess we could." Antonio shrugged. "Okay. Let me just make sure my shoes are ti- Hey!"

Antonio yelled out as Lovino took off down the path, and shouted behind him, "Catch me if you can, bastard!"

"Oi!" Antonio sprinted after him, clutching at his hat as tightly as he could as he easily caught up with him. Lovino yelped out in surprise, and ran even faster. Antonio grinned to himself. He knew he could beat Lovino, but he decided to humor him a little.

He made sure to stay a few feet from Lovino at a time, hoping to give him the impression that he was losing. Apparently, it worked.

"Haha! See?" Lovino hollered behind him. "Toldja I could beat you!"

Antonio ran in front of him, just to peave him a little. Lovino growled to himself. "No fair!"

"What's not fair?" Antonio laughed out. "If anything, _you're _the cheater here! You started without me!"

"Oh, whatever! I'm still gonna win!"

Antonio let himself fall back a little, seeing that the path was coming to an end. He pondered to himself. Should he let Lovino win? Or should he lose?

Lovino took his winning opportunity to sprint as fast as he possibly good, his legs moving at an incredibly rapid pace.

_I'm going to win!_ He thought with a grin. _I'm really gonna-_

He was cut short when his right leg gave out beneath him, and he shouted out in surprise. Antonio's eyes widened as he saw the boy trip, and land hard on the rough path.

Lovino's eyes immediately welled up with tears as he struggled to his feet. He cried out as he tried bending his right leg, and his knee throbbed.

"Lovi!" Antonio gasped, stopping beside him. "Are you alright?"

He helped dust him off, and tears overflowed Lovino's cheeks as he stumbled. Antonio swiftly secured his arms around him, helping him.

"There you go..." He said softly. "Can you stand?"

Lovino nodded shakily, rubbing his eyes as he gave a sob. "M-my knee..."

Antonio glanced to his leg, and he saw his leg bleeding from the knee, the red staining his shorts. Lovino began to cry, and he tried wiping away his tears with his small hands.

"You're alright, Lovi." Antonio told him. "Nothing's broken. It's just a little scrape." He smiled. "It hurts, I know. But you'll be just fine." He picked up the boy, making sure his wounded leg didn't brush against his own clothes.

"P-put me down...!" Lovino spluttered. "I-I can walk...!"

"I don't think you can." Antonio told him. "Let's get you back inside, and we'll take a look at that leg, okay?"

Lovino could do nothing but nod weakly, his sobs dying down to faint whimpers.

Antonio tried to ignore the twisting feeling in his chest. For some reason, he felt responsible for Lovino's injury. Maybe he was. He did allow them to race, after all... Antonio bit his lip.

They reached the house just minutes later, and Antonio gently placed Lovino atop the bathroom counter. He retrieved a cloth, which he dampened with the sink water. He then began carefully wiping away the blood, which had reached all the way to his socks.

Lovino watched with a trembling bottom lip as Antonio continued, ever so gently brushing the rag over his knee. Lovino's breath hitched slightly, and he spat out, "That hurt!"

"Shh... I know," Antonio winced to himself. "But we need to clean it so it doesn't get infected."

"It won't get infected!" Lovino protested. "I'm fine! It's just a cut, okay?"

"Lovinito." Antonio looked up at him, his green eyes serious on him. "If anything were to happen to you, I would be heartbroken."

Lovino swallowed with surprising difficulty. "I'm not gonna die from some infected scrape!"

"Maybe not, but it would still hurt you, and I couldn't bare to see that happen." Antonio told him. "So please, let me take care of you, alright?" He smiled to him.

Lovino found himself unable to respond. So he just pouted, but didn't stop Antonio as he washed the wound. Antonio grimaced to himself. His entire knee was coated with cuts from the rocky path. Blood continued to well up, and Antonio pressed the cloth against his leg softly, before it could start to drip.

"Pobrecito..." Antonio sighed to himself. "I am so sorry."

There it was again!

Lovino's ears seemed to perk. There it was. Antonio called him that name again. But, damn it, he still didn't know what it meant! He knew for certain it couldn't be anything bad. Antonio would never call him names.

Lovino suddenly frowned as Antonio began washing out the blood and dirt at the sink. What if he _was_ calling him a name? What if he was calling him stupid? Careless? Lovino's eyes widened at the thought. No way! If that was true, why would he say that he was sorry? It was obviously a good name! Right...?

Lovino wanted to ask him what it meant, but at the same time, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"There we are!" Antonio beamed brightly as he finished placing a bandage over it. "You'll be as good as new in just a few days!"

Lovino just mumbled to himself, looking away from him. Antonio patted his head with a smile, but before he could say anything, he heard Lovino give a small, "Hey, jerk."

"Huh?" Antonio blinked. "Ah... What is it?"

Lovino's arms crossed over his chest, and he gave a muttered, "Guess I should... say thank you, huh?"

Antonio double-blinked. "... You?"

"Well, yeah. Since you did kinda take care of me or whatever." He kicked up his right leg for emphasis. "So..." He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "... Grazie. And don't make me say it again."

"Aw!" Antonio beamed brightly. "That really is too sweet of you, Lovi!" He bent down slightly to kiss his cheek. "You know I'm always here for you!"

_Yeah, right..._ Lovino thought to himself silently. _There's going to be a day when you can't be here for me. Don't you know that?_

"You're just too adorable," Antonio laughed out, touching his nose to Lovino's, who scowled. "But really, Lovi, it's true." Antonio picked him up, carefully setting him back on the ground. He crouched beside him, and said, "I'll always be here when you need me, no matter what, okay?"

Lovino just shrugged. "Yeah, whatever."

"So then, my little Lovi." Antonio smiled. "What should we have for dinner, do you think?"

"Um..." Lovino thought for a moment. Then punched Antonio's shoulder. "Duh, idiot! Tomato soup!"

Antonio laughed, scooping the boy up into his arms again. "I can do that!" He said cheerfully.

"Eh?! Lemme down! I can walk now, moron!" Lovino yelled at him.

"Yes, but I don't care." Antonio grinned. "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not!"

Suddenly, his smile faltered, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ah! I forgot my hat again!"


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm really, sorry, guys. This will probably be my last update for a while. A lot of stuff is starting to happen, and it's just... a mess. My parents were having some major problems for quite a while now. Day one, they said they'd work everything out, and not to worry. Day two, it's finalized. A divorce. Day three, it's 'what do you think of this house...? Your mom's going to live there from now on.' Day four, it's all settled. It's just been a fucking mess, and day by day, something happens. What the hell's gonna happen next, I have no clue. This really isn't so much as a new chapter, as a news update._

_Sorry. Didn't mean to rant. But I hope you enjoy this slight weird chapter. ^^ I love you all, guys._

_Rushed ending is rushed. I'm sorry._

* * *

Age: 15

"This is no good, Lovino... Your fever isn't going down at all."

Antonio bit his lip gently, double-checking, and even triple-checking the thermometer's reading in his hand.

"Surprisingly or not, I don't doubt that..." Lovino mumbled, his eyes closing slowly. His breath was raspy and labored, his cheeks flushed red with sickness. His hair was untidy, sticking to his forehead in different angles.

Antonio placed the thermometer down on the nightstand, his eyes giving away his worry for the younger boy. "What hurts, Lovi? I'll get you some more medicine."

"Everything..." Lovino moaned softly into his pillow, his bare shoulders visible to Antonio's gaze. Antonio felt his heart twist painfully in his chest. "What hurts the most?"

"... My stomach."

Antonio nodded. "That might be your flu trying to come back... Give me just a moment."

He left the room, heading toward the bathroom in search for some medicine. He found the correct one in the cabinet, and poured the right amount into a small cup. He also brought a glass of water to Lovino's room, and stepped inside quietly.

"Here you are, Lovi." Antonio handed him the cup of medicine, placing the water glass on the nightstand. "Drink this up, and we'll see how you feel, alright?"

Lovino only gave a very slow nod, and, gingerly taking the cup from him, he began to drink. After a moment, he lowered it from his mouth, and he closed his eyes.

Antonio tucked a secure arm around him. "Can you finish it?" He asked, a free hand beginning to rub his shoulders lightly. Lovino only shook his head very slowly, his hand trembling.

Again, Antonio felt that horrible, striking pain in his heart. "Try," He insisted lightly. "You won't get better if you don't drink enough."

"I can't..." Lovino whimpered, his eyes opening to reveal glassy, pain-filled orbs. "I..."

"Try," Antonio repeated, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I know you can."

With shaky hands, Lovino raised the cup to his lips again, and began to drink from it once again.

"There you go," Antonio nodded. "You'll be just fine, Lovi. Just fine..."

Lovino finished the cup, which Antonio took from his hands, and placed elsewhere. Lovino gave a low moan of discomfort as his head bowed, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Try to keep it down," Antonio urged him. His other hand began to massage slow ovals into his back in an attempt to calm him, and he could begin to feel the poor boy lean against him, exhausted.

"Hurts..." Lovino murmured, his voice low.

"Shh... I know," Antonio nodded, slipping his other free arm around him. "I know it hurts. But the medicine will work, okay? We just need to give it a little time."

"I know... I just..." Lovino's eyes shut tightly, as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

"You're alright, you're going to be just fine," Antonio murmured against his hair. "I promise, Lovinito. Here, why don't you lay down?"

Lovino just nodded again, leaning back against the pillows at his bed. Antonio smiled to him as he tucked the blanket around his lithe body, and then the comforter. Lovino's eyes closed once more as he huddled beneath the layers.

Antonio decided that he would stay here with Lovino as he slept. This was the second day with this illnesss, and Antonio already knew just how weak Lovino felt, even if he didn't show it. He could hardly eat by himself, much less walk to find Antonio if he needed something when he awoke.

Antonio watched as Lovino drifted off into sleep. Usually when Lovino was asleep, he always looked so peaceful, much unlike the Lovi he was when he was awake. He would look so relaxed and adorable, and Antonio just couldn't help wanting to cuddle with him.

But content was far from the word he could use to describe him now. His sleep was unstill and uncomfortable, Antonio could tell. He looked far too hot under the blankets, yet he knew that he would freeze without them. Lovino had said that he didn't like his shirt sticking to him, which was the only reason Antonio allowed him to take it off.

Antonio wasn't even sure how he had gotten so ill in the first place. Yesterday, Lovino could hardly talk due to his scratchy throat, and although he had managed to insist that nothing else hurt, Antonio was positive that he wasn't feeling well. And, just as he had thought, Lovino could barely sit up the next morning, his body and forehead burning with a terrible fever.

It wasn't until about an hour or so later when Lovino stirred. He rolled over onto his back, breathing hard. Antonio began running his hand through his hair slowly, murmuring words of comfort.

"You're alright, Lovi." He said softly. "You're going to be just fine. Shh..." He kissed his forehead tenderly. "Shh..."

Lovino's eyes shot open, and his eyes widened with terror. "A-Antonio!" He whimpered, weakly clutching onto his wrist. His eyes huge in distress as he struggled to sit up. "Th-they've got me, they w-won't let m-me go...!"

"Lovi, Lovi..." Antonio embraced him warmly, stroking his hair. "You're alright, Lovi. It was just a dream. See, love?"

Lovino's entire body was shaking, and he couldn't even respond.

"You're just fine," Antonio told him, his hand rubbing his back softly. "I've got you, Lovinito. I'm right here..."

He could feel the Lovino slump against him, exhausted. Antonio hummed to himself, nuzzling his hair. "I won't let anything hurt you."

"But... They..." Lovino's voice was weak and faint, and Antonio felt a sudden pain of guilt for the boy.

"You're okay..." Antonio pulled away slightly, caressing Lovino's cheek with his hand. He was burning to the touch. Lovino's eyes began to clear a little as he regained his composure. "W-what...?"

"You were having fever nightmares," Antonio said quietly. "How are you feeling...?"

"Terrible." He mumbled, not looking to Antonio. "My head feels like it's pounding..." He broke off, his eyes closing.

"I should get you more medicine," Antonio nodded, beginning to stand. "Some painkillers should work."

"No!" Lovino's eyes shot open as he grabbed onto Antonio's wrist with a surprisingly strong grip. His eyes wide as he sat up, he blurted out, "D-don't go!"

Pain filled his eyes, and he clutched at his stomach at the sudden movement. Antonio was by his side in an instant, and he took Lovino's weak hand in his.

"It's okay." Antonio said quietly as he wrapped his arms around the younger. "I won't leave if you don't want me to."

"Don't..." Lovino said faintly. "Just... Don't..."

"I won't," Antonio nodded. "Sleep now, Lovi. You'll feel better when you wake up."

Lovino gave a subtle nod, not putting up an ounce of protest as Antonio tucked the blanket around him as he laid back against his bed. His eyes closed, his body trembling. Antonio carefully laid down beside him, letting his arms secure around him comfortingly.

"It's alright, Lovi... I've got you." Antonio whispered, kissing his hair.

"T-Toni..." Lovino murmured, his body limp in Antonio's arms. "M-my head... Please..."

"Shh... Shh..." Antonio soothed him quietly, before running his hand through his hair slowly, scratching just lightly at his scalp. He hummed to him a familiar tune, slender fingers massaging through his hair.

Lovino gave a small, 'mmn...' his hand clutching at Antonio's shirt. His eyes closed, his cheeks flushed a faint red.

"It's alright, my pobrecito." Antonio rubbed his arms and shoulders, resting his cheek against his head. "You'll feel better when you wake up."

Lovino just gave the tiniest of nods, his mind working far too slowly to notice the name.

"Toni..." He murmured in a soft voice. "Stay... With me."

"I will." Antonio promised him. "I love you, Lovi." He kissed his forehead. "Just get better."

A tiny ember of hope stirred in Lovino, and with a gentle curl of his lips, he knew that through good times and bad, that Antonio would always look out for him. Soon, he was fast asleep in the arms of the one who truly loved, and would care for him until the end.


End file.
